1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is mounted in a portion of a vehicle such as a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, to help protect a vehicle occupant. The air bag is mounted in a portion of the vehicle such as the vehicle instrument panel or steering wheel. The air bag is typically made from a fabric material, such as woven nylon, and has a mouth portion and a body portion. The mouth portion of the air bag is secured to the vehicle portion by a retaining ring or other fasteners. When the air bag is inflated, the mouth portion of the air bag remains secured in position on the vehicle portion by the retaining ring, and the body portion of the air bag inflates through a deployment opening into a position to help protect the vehicle occupant.